Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus
Summary Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus is the continuation of Good ol' BJ's adventures as he fights against the despicable Nazis. Story As BJ Blazkowicz defeats his long time rival Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, he is left severely injured, and as his Kreisau Circle friends try to save him, he slips into a coma which would last for 5 months. As BJ wakes up, he realizes that the U-Boat (Eva's Hammer) is now under attack by Frau Engel's elite Nazi unit. Still badly injured and confined to a wheelchair, BJ helps fend off the attack on Eva's Hammer, but the attack also cost the life of Kreisu Circle Leader: Caroline Becker. But as BJ and the Kreisau Circle stopped the Nazi attack. As they lay Caroline to rest, they discovered that her last wishes to to liberate the United States of America (which is also under Nazi occupation) and use it as a Staging Area to try to liberate the entire world from the Nazi Regime. BJ now must convince many of the American resistance fighters to join the Kreisau Circle in hopes to liberate America from the Nazis. Game Modes New Game Start a new game and collect all of the collectibles. Continue Pick up where you left off here. Vault Unknown at this time Options Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Extras Check out all of the extra content you collected in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts In the hot summer this summer and after going for a walk, I was kind of "zonked" after I recovered however what I have saw on Facebook was a trailer for this game, something I never thought would see: a sequel to Wolfenstein: The New Order (another great shooter) because BJ was too injured to escape from Deathshead's Compound. But low and behold he does. Here's my review. Graphics The Grpahics in this game is something you would expect from a game such as this. The clear HD graphics along with the lighting and shadowing are impressive, even the blood effects are great, now blood can get on BJ's hands, clothes and even his weapons. The character models have improved cosmettically, though some Nazi soldiers still look and perform actions that are the same, but these are only minor. 'Grade: '''A+ Music The game's soundtrack is true to the Bethesda's Wolfenstein game series, there are a great mix of orchestra and rock style music. But very much like in a movie, the music is slow when the action is slow, and fast when the action is fast (you know, kid stuff), nevertheless the music is kind of cool to listen to. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice The sounds of this game are also great, the gunshots, the churning of water, the explosions, almost every sound is as crisp is toast in the morning. There are retunring voices for some voices (Brian Bloom returns as Good Ol' BJ of course) others are completely new for both new and returning characters, and of course they're hit or miss for some. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this is just around the same as it was in the previous 2 Wolfenstein games. Your main goal: Shoot Nazis dead. But it's a bit more challenging and dynamic than it is in ''The New Order and The Old Blood, for one thing stealth is in this game is definitely more difficult. This time, Nazis will not just sit there as you pick off their comerades one-by-one, they will actively persue you if they see any of their fellow comerades on the floor, there are also new enemies in this game, ranging from Ubersoldats to even robots that teleport (making them hard targets to hit). As you know that in the previous 2 games, you can dual-wield in certain games. This game takes this to the next level as you can dual-wield 2 different weapons as you can have 2 different kinds of firepower. BJ also starts off with a badly injured body (and with only 50 HP) but he will get a new body with a special device where he can squeeze through really tight spots, or ram through weak walls and enemies or gain more height to get to out of reach areas. BJ also uses some new weapons as well such as big laser cannons or even a weapon that shoots fireballs, some of these weapons can also be upgraded (by collecting Upgrade Kits). The controls are also the same as in TNO and TOB, which may or may not be a good thing, but if it's not broken, don't fix it. 'Grade: '''A+ Replay Value Very much like in ''The New Order, there are 2 different timelines (Fergus and Wyatt), and like in TNO there are not only different cut scenes, there are also different weapons and different abilities as well. Like in TNO and TOB, there a lot of things to collect, there are gold items, conecpt art, records, newspaper articles, letters and notes to collect. There are also new collectibles such as starcards, deathcards and even something called "e-posts", and heck you can collect enigma codes from dead Nazi officers. So, chances are you're not going to collect them all in just one playthrough as there are so much to collect. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts Virtually everything about this game is absolutely spectacular, Bethesda took everything from the previous 2 games and improved on the idea: the dual wielding of 2 different weapons, the 3 different devices, the heavy weapons, the blood effects, and yes even the game's story which is not just about trying to round up all of the American resistance fighters, BJ will also have to deal with his medical problems as well as his own family affairs, showing that BJ is *not* invincible. There's just not enough great words to best describe this game, I think that it's only form of competition, is Super Mario Odyssey which is next. '''Overall Grade: '''A-